Statistics show that abnormality of vehicle tires always is the most unpreventable problem for drivers.
Taiwan Patent No. M476710 discloses a vehicle tire pressure alarm device which includes a vehicle equipped with a plurality of tires, a plurality of sensors located respectively on each tire to detect the interior pressure thereof, a plurality of emitters corresponding respectively to each sensor to emit a pressure signal detected by each sensor, and a control panel. The control panel has a central processor to receive the pressure signal emitted from each emitter and a plurality of indication lamps electrically connected to the central processor. In the event that the pressure of each tire is higher or lower than a preset value the central processor issues an abnormal signal to light the corresponding indication lamp to alert driver to maintain adequate or reduce the corresponding tire pressure. However, the conventional alarm device alerts the driver only after the pressure has exceeded a threshold, and does not provide timely feedback to the driver during change of the pressure. As a result, the driver cannot make preventive action for remedy before the pressure exceeds the threshold.